bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Kill Oscar
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = | Teleplay = Arthur Rowe | Story = Arthur Rowe Oliver Crawford | Director = Alan Crosland | Production = 45410 | Original = 27 October 1976 | Prev = Road to Nashville | Next = Kill Oscar (Part III) | Related = Kill Oscar (Part II) Kill Oscar (Part III) Fembots in Las Vegas Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II) }} In a three-part crossover beginning in The Bionic Woman, continuing in The Six Million Dollar Man, and concluding back on Bionic Woman, former OSI scientist, Dr. Franklin plots to kidnap Oscar Goldman as part of a scheme to obtain an experimental weather control device. Meanwhile, Jaime Sommers tests her mettle against Franklin's fembots. Summary Dr. Franklin, a former OSI scientist and android maker, receives a visit from Russian finance minister Baron Constantine who came to America in answer to Franklin’s request of an additional funding for his special project. The Russians are eager to get their hands on a classified OSI Weather Control Device capable of inducing climatic change. Constantine was sent to Franklin's hidden complex to assess the progress made so far with their investment. Deconstructed Quotes Callahan: Dr. Wells did send for you. He's waiting in his office. Jaime: Oh, yeah? Why? Callahan: Maybe it's your heel alignment? He could balance your toes. ---- Rudy: I've developed some sonic techniques that are really revolutionary. Jaime: I'm not so sure I want a revolution going on in my ear. ---- Rudy: If these tests prove out my theory, we'll be able to communicate in ultrasonic ranges. Nobody'll hear it but you and Doberman pinschers. Jaime: Uh... Rudy, now you know I love you, but... uh... if you think I'm gonna come running every time you blow a dog whistle, you're out of your mind. ---- Steve: We definitely should have a bet on this game - and I have a pretty good idea on what the price should be... Jaime: You think you can give me a hint without us getting arrested? ---- Oscar: Ah... I have been looking for you. Jaime: You've been looking for me?? Oscar: Yes. Jaime: Where's Steve? Oscar: (looks up to a chopper in the sky) Well, if I'm not mistaken, I think that's him right over there. Jaime: Oh, no... now that's why I'' call running out on a date. '''Oscar:' It's all my fault. Jaime: Oh, I believe that. ---- Lynda Fembot: Jaime? Mr. Goldman called to cancel your lunch. He left about half-an-hour ago. He had an emergency conference at the State Department. Jaime: What is this? All my men - they tell me how much they like me, and then nobody'll stick around to feed me? ---- Dr. Franklin: Yes, the girl is valuable. But, my Fembots can do anything she can. Baron Constantine: Not quite. As a human being, she can think for herself. Dr. Franklin: Since when is thinking for herself an asset… in a woman? ---- (After Oscar's orders have been played back) Rudy: You aren't even going to consider doing that. Hanson: It's his decision - and he's the best judge. Jaime: You're out of your mind. Hanson: Perhaps. Look, I don't like doing this, but I know exactly what he meant by "modern interrogation"m so I'm sorry, but - when we find out where they're holding him, we will utilize all of our resources to carry out Oscar Goldman's wishes. ---- Jaime: (looking down at the pavement beneath Callahan's fourth-story bedroom window) I'm not that bionic. Trivia Cast *This episode reunites Lindsay Wagner with John Houseman, the actor who played her father in the 1973 film The Paper Chase. *This is the first Bionic Woman in which Jennifer Darling appears as Peggy Callahan, a character introduced in season two of The Six Million Dollar Man, though this is only her third appearance overall. Opening Credits *Contains the shortened main title sequence. Series *This three part episode marks the last crossover until the reunion movies. Syndication Changes *For syndication, the shortened Jerry Fielding main title is replaced with a standard-length sequence and scored by second season regular composer, Joe Harnell. This version appears on the UK release, as well as the Time-Life The Six Million Dollar Man: The Complete Collection and the North American Season 2 release of The Bionic Woman. *Originally, the episode ended with two cards, "To Be Continued," then "On the The Six Million Dollar Man." For syndication, the second card was removed. This edit persists on the UK release but the original has been restored for Time-Life's The Six Million Dollar Man: The Complete Collection and the Season 2 The Bionic Woman release. Characters and OSI *This is one of a handful of episodes to reference the fact Jaime (and Steve's) bionics are subject to upgrading from time to time. *We get a rare glimpse of the security involved whenever Jaime arrives at OSI headquarters - she apparently has to have an arranged appointment with Oscar Goldman first. (Although, oddly, it ends up that Rudy is the one who wants to see her.) It's possible that this is in recognition of her "part-time" status. *It's revealed that a serious injury to Jaime has the potential to restart the bionic rejection that "killed" her previously. *This is the second major occasion in which damage to one's bionic legs places the cyborg in mortal danger. Previously, Steve suffered major damage to his legs which nearly killed in, coincidentally in the previous crossover story "The Return of the Bionic Woman". *The fact Callaghan knows every intimate detail of Oscar's office, including where he hides his secret files, confirms that his policy of changing secretaries every month, as established in the first season of The Six Million Dollar Man, has been abandoned by this point. *Oscar's recorded orders to kill him if he's ever kidnapped are possibly a result of the events of "Return of the Robot Maker" in which Oscar was kidnapped and replaced by a robot; coincidentally a near-identical scenario to "Kill Oscar". Gaffes Continuity * When Dr. Franklin unmasks the first Fembot, Katy, her scarf has moved. The knot, which was on the left side, is now in the middle. * After a lightning bolt strikes Steve's arm, the char mark disappears then reappears. * There is some puzzling scene order around the time the Lynda Fembot arrives. Jamie and Steve have a handball match, and Jaime makes clear that she wants to meet Callahan before leaving for the day. We then see Lynda saying goodnight to Rudy and leaving for the day. Jaime, en route to meet Callahan, hears the real Lynda scream for help and encounters Fembot Lynda driving away. We then see Lynda back in Rudy's office spying on him. Then Jaime arrives at Callahan's desk for their talk. On top of all this, it remains broad daylight when Oscar is kidnapped. And all of this takes place after Jaime promises Steve that she'll meet up with him shortly after the match. * When the Lynda Fembot first takes over for Lynda, she is seen in her office watching Rudy Wells in the lab and she is wearing a tan dress. The next day, she is again seen in the office sitting at her desk, wearing the same dress as the afternoon before. The shots of the Lynda Fembot at her desk were recycled. * The shot of Franklin's van delivering the Lynda Fembot to OSI is reused later when the van arrives at OSI to kidnap Oscar Goldman. In the first shot, the van drives down the street and makes a left turn into the OSI parking lot. In the second use, the van drives down the same street (the cars are the same even though this takes place a day or so later), and then there is a cut to the van making a right turn into the OSI lot. Also, there is a shot of the Katy Fembot crouching behind the driver's seat the first time the van arrives. This shot is recycled during the second time the van arrives. She's wearing the same outfit. One of the close-ups of Franklin during this sequence, meanwhile, shows Katy Fembot, this time wearing her navy blue outfit, standing behind him. * The van that is used to kidnap Oscar from the OSI parking lot mysteriously loses the number "4" on its back door. Storyline *In the morning, Callahan explains that she feels overworked and pressured, and that the pace of her job is driving her bananas. Yet in the afternoon, she has the time to casually chat with her Mom on the phone. *During the fight in Callahan's apartment, the Katy fembot is wearing a wedding band on her left ring finger. Do fembots get married? *After Jaime considers the height of her jump, why doesn't she just walk along the ledge and hop over to the next building? Or even if there is no ledge available, she is powerful enough that she could climb down or possibly even up to the roof. *Franklin has programmed Lynda Fembot with all he knows of her knowledge, yet he appears to be completely unaware that her job involves bionics. Given that the real Lynda is shown testing Jaime's bionics, one would think her being an imposter would be instantly detected the moment bionics were even mentioned by Rudy. Visual *In the scene where Callahan is on the phone with her mother, the boom can be seen hanging over her head. *During the fight in Callahan's apartment, when the unmasked Katy fembot goes to rip the pipe off of the radiator, she appears to fumble for it. *In the fight in Callahan's apartment, when Jaime pushes the bookcase onto Katy, the books don't fall out of it. They seem to be fastened or glued to it. *When Rudy tests Jaime on the treadmill, he says she's running at 50 miles per hour. However, Jaime doesn't seem to be moving faster than a swift walk. Gallery Image:Th-The.Bionic.Woman.S02E04.Kill.Oscar.Part.1.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.jpg|Episode collage Image:Killoscar.jpg|Oscar Goldman reads his final orders Image:Callahan_and_linda.jpg|Callahan and Lynda Image:Behind_the_scenes_fembot_photo.jpg|Production photo of stunt woman in mask sans the eyeballs Image:9767_0044.jpg|Production still of Jaime in Rudy's lab. 205